just_dance_fanon_iiifandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Song
Earth Song is a song on Just Dance Party All Night...not! (I'm jokin', son!) Dancers *Player 1: A boy that looks like an American wearing a cap (Akin to The Other Side), glasses, a vest (Akin to American Boy), leggings (Akin to So What), and shoes (Akin to Take On Me). He also has a gold elbow-length glove (Similar to You Spin Me (Like A Record)). *Player 2: A girl that looks like Princess Celestia in EG form, but she has on a flower crown (Akin to Starships), a dress (Akin to Love Is All), socks up to the knee (Akin to C'mon), and shoes (Akin To Built For This). She also has a red orange glove. *Player 3: Another girl that looks like Princess Luna in EG Form, but she has on a leather jacket (Akin to Part Of Me), a jumpsuit (Akin to Safe And Sound), and shoes (possibly flats, but it's similar to Teenage Dream). She also has a neon green glove. *Player 4: Another boy that looks like the Dagomba Dancer. He also has a bluish-purple elbow-length glove (Also Similar to You Spin Me (Like A Record)). With an umbrella The dancer looks like a boy that looks like the classic dancer with a green umbrella, but he has a hooded jacket. He also has the same elbow-length glove that is gold (Similar to You Spin Me (Like A Record)). Background The background is 2 sided. One side is a city and the other looks like the Dagomba background. It also has circles that have the dancers from the previous Just Dance Games. *The First Three Circles: Toxic, S.O.S, And I Want You Back *The Second Three Circles During The Chorus: Ring My Bell, U Can't Touch This, And Wannabe. *The Third Three Circles: Take On Me, We Can't Stop, And Part Of Me. *The Forth Three Circles During The Chorus: We R Who We R, Fame, And Applause. *The Fifth Three Circles: Burn, Le Freak, And Happy. *The Sixth Three Circles: Just Dance, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go, And Sexy And I Know It. *The Last Eight Circles For The Rest Of The Dance: Funplex, Iko Iko, Maniac, Boom, Umbrella, I Will Survive, I Love It, And Gangnam Style. With an umbrella The background is a city with gold rain. Gold Moves Classic There are 9 gold moves in the classic version. *Gold Moves 1 & 3: In a wave, the dancers does the "I don't know" pose. *Gold Moves 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 & 9: The dancers put their left arms down with their right arms on their heads. With an umbrella There Are 5 gold moves in this version. *Gold Moves 1, & 2: Just put your arms with the umbrella on the ground. *Gold Moves 3, & 4: Play your umbrella as a guitar. *Gold Move 5: Put your umbrella down. That move is the last move. Mash-Up Dancers (No Repeats): *Earth Song (With An Umbrella)(JD:PAN) *We Can't Stop (JD2014) *Hey Ya (JD2) *Cutie Honey (JDW) *Maniac (JD2) *We Can't Stop (JD2014) *Hey Ya (JD2) *Cutie Honey (JDW) *Maniac (JD2) *Take On Me (JD3) *Kids In America (JD) *Maniac (JD2) *Take On Me (JD3) *Dagomba (JD2) *Take On Me (JD3) *We Can't Stop (JD2014) *Hey Ya (JD2) *Crying Blood (JD2) *Proud Mary (JD2) *Kids In America (JD) *Problem (JD2015) *Earth Song (With An Umbrella)(JD:PAN) Trivia *The classic version and the with an umbrella version has moves from the Michael Jackson: The Experience version. *Da*n is censored. *The zoom effect was found during the lyric, "Although I know we've drifted far." *Since this song is about the Earth, the dance is about the Earth, too. Category:Songs Category:Songs with censored words/phrases